Only Hope
by alyssness
Summary: Hermione falls asleep in charms, and not only that, but she sings in her sleep. Draco hears her sing. He falls in love. He pulls her into a empty classroom. D/Hr. Song-fic Only Hope by Mandy Moore.


**Disclaimer: Mandy Moore owns the song, I own most of the plot, set in year seven after the Great War, J.K. Rolling **

**owns Draco, Hermione, and Professor Flitwick. You cannot sue me now.**

**By the way: Ron ends up with Cho Chang instead of Hermione. Pansy ends up with Blaise Zabini. Harry and Ginny still, Neville and Luna, and that's it. At least, that's who ends up with who in my world.**

**O N L Y H O P E**

"_And since you know you cannot see yourself,_

_so well as by reflection, I, your glass,_

_will modestly discover to yourself,_

_that of yourself which you yet know not of."_

_--William Shakespeare._

Hermione was sitting in her charms class, and having reading the entire textbook, she had nothing to do other than listen to songs in her own head. She laid her head and pictured herself on the stage back home in her country club. She worked there in summer jobs as a singer. She visualized herself singing her favorite song, Only Hope.

Meanwhile, a Draco Malfoy was once again reviewing things in his head. He was trying to remember a counter charm for the Dragenus charm. He was concentrating on his schoolwork when he heard a beautiful noise coming from beside him. He looked over and saw Granger, her head lay on her desk, and she was asleep. The whole world stopped as she hummed again. Everyone, even Professor Flitwick strained his or her ears to hear the soft, beautiful, quiet sound.

As Draco stared at her, he realized that she was very beautiful. Her mahogany brown locks were fanning out around her head. Her face was peaceful. Her light pale pink lips moved to unspoken lyrics as she hummed, and her pale skin was even paler, if that was possible. She was beautiful and smart, a rare combination. Professor Flitwick stood and did a quick charm to wake her.

"So I lay—Wait, what?" She said, waking up.

Professor Flitwick walked to be in front of her desk, and told her, as she probably knew, the choir director. She nodded confusedly, staring at him. "Would you please sing to us the song you were singing in your sleep?" He asked, and Hermione was shocked. She felt her cheeks redden and she nodded. She looked down at her desk as she sang.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am._

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

When she finished everyone in the room was utterly shocked for about five seconds and then everyone except Draco clapped. Draco was still in shock. He wanted to know whom she was singing about. Professor Flitwick welcomed her to the choir, and dismissed everyone.

As she slipped out of the room she went to the direction of the library, even though it was lunchtime. Draco tailed her and wrapped his arms forcefully around her hips. He dragged her into a nearby empty classroom.

"Herm—Granger calm down, I just want to confront you bout something." He told her.

She stared at him blankly. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're a wonderful singer, and I really really wish to be, to know whom you were singing to." He said quickly.

"I'm not really going to say who it is, I'm just going to say he's nearby." She replied.

"I wish it was me." He said at the speed of lightning. She caught what he said though, and gawked, looking confused.

"You're more beautiful than you think, also you're smart, selfless, sweet, and have a beautiful voice." He explained.

She smiled, and walked over to him. He had switched over to their side of the war last year when his father died of cancer, setting him free of the unbreakable vow between Lucius and Voldemort that Draco was not to fail at anything. He was really a good guy all along; he just didn't want his father to die. She beamed at him and hugged him tight. He returned the hug quickly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back just enough to lock into his eyes and say, "That guy I was singing for was you." And she kissed him.

They stayed that way for hours and hours, until they realized that they had missed their lessons, and he brought her to his dormitory, because no other seventh year Slytherin boy returned this year, and he let her fall asleep in his arms.

**T H E N D**


End file.
